Construction
by gordiesplace
Summary: After my last story, I needed a trip back to the light and fluffy side.


Just a little something I whipped up before lunch. Maybe I was hungry. Maybe after that last story of mine I needed a little of the light side. ^^ ====================================================================

Temperance Brennan lay in her bed, staring thoughtfully at her ceiling.

Her thoughts ambled pleasantly along, like someone taking a leisurely walk down a beautiful garden path.

Her thoughts were centered on her love for Seeley Booth.

She had no clue as to when she BEGAN falling in love with him. But she was dead certain, exactly, right to the second, when she knew when she was IN love with Seeley Booth.

And it wasn't during some extravagant date with expensive wine and fabulous food and roses.

It wasn't on an amazing vacation to Paris or Fiji.

It wasn't during a quiet private moment such as her place or Booth's,or during one of their special and close talks at the diner.

It wasn't during a highly emotional moment like the solving of a tough case or a life or death situation where one of their lives were in danger.

It was at a barbecue.

Not a 4th of July barbeque, or some special day that called for one, like a birthday or wedding or graduation.

It was just a silly, Sunday, unplanned thing that Booth managed to get her to, along with Angela and Jack and a few more of their closest friends and co-workers.

Under the bed covers, Brennan stretched her naked body languidly and her thoughts wandered down another path for a moment.

It had been building. Her love for Booth had been slowly building all this time. Over these last 5 plus years of working with Booth.

And like a thing that had to be constructed, built, added to,it wasn't finished until that last piece made it complete. And it wasn't really completed until...well...take a bridge for instance. Its not really finished till the last girder is installed, or more accurately, when the ceremonial ribbon is cut.

A special food dish isn't really complete until the final garnishes are added.  
A house isn't really finished until the final roofing materials are put in place.  
A puzzle really wasn't finished until that last piece is pressed home. ...  
A chemical formula isn't really complete until those final agents are added to make it what it finally has to become...

Brennan smiled a happy smile. Chemicals...Booth would chuckle knowing her mind would be thinking of chemicals as a way of explaining love to herself.

Her mind meandered back to the original, pleasant path she had been on before. The Barbecue.

So Booth had decided to host this inpromptu barbecue, had managed to get Jack and Angela and and Cam and a lot of the squints (Brennan giggled to herself for using that term Booth used so often) and when she got there, there was Booth, in a ridiculously large chef's hat, fallen over to one side like a flaccid balloon.  
He was also wearing an outrageous apron, one with a very obviously shaped and very scantily clad and highly exaggerated female form on it. One so cleverly done that she did a double take, her mind trying to make sense of that shape attached to Booth's head. She laughed at the sight of him, it was completely ridiculous. And he was grinning happily, a spatula in one hand, a half empty bottle of beer in the other. She laughed at the nonsensical image and with affection . But that's not quite when it happened for her. That was just another one of those building blocks, just another ingredient in the recipe.

He saw her and called her over to him, and when she got there, he offered her a burger.

"Booth, I don't eat meat!" she said, still smiling at the comical sight of him.

"Bones, baby! Its meatless meat! They're burgers with no bite! hahahahaaaa! I got some veggie burgers and barbied them just for you!" Booth grinned, and it was clear he was a little drunk, and totally happy.

Brennan remembered looking at the burgers, and then saying to Booth, "I think you carbonized them, more than you barbecued them!" she had laughed.

Booth looked crestfallen, and he looked at the burgers and scooped a not so black one from the grill. "C'mon Bones! I made them special for you! AND with my very own home made BBQ sauce. Here, try one!" and then he broke off a piece and shoved it in her mouth, and accidentally smeared BBQ sauce on her cheek, and he said "OOPS! and wiped it away, and that's when it happened.

He was a little drunk and excited and God, he was such a big man, yet he wiped the smear from her face with such a light touch, with such delicate gentleness, and his hand lingered on her cheek for just a second longer than necessary, and he looked at her just a little longer than he had to, and that...THAT, is the exact second, she knew...she loved him. LOVED him! THAT was when the construction of her love for him was complete!

It clicked into place like and a series of intense feelings washed over her , manifesting themselves in so many ways so quickly and completely she was left breathless, and even now, all the details were difficult to recall.

What she did remember was the feeling of something surging through her from head to toe. Of the sudden and almost painful physical desire for Booth. She recalled the heat in her face, and the smile ON her face, and the sudden flood of tears. But what she recalled most of all was the deep, complete, amazing, and TRUE feeling of love for this man, and the total and complete LACK of any doubts like that. Then and there, at this little , simple, Sunday barbecue.

"I love you Booth..I love you...so much..." she had blurted. Booth's face, framed by that huge flaccid chef's hat, and him clad in that silly and totally politically incorrect apron, was suddenly the most beautiful thing in the world to her, and she wanted to be his completely. From that instant on, she WAS his, completely, doubtlessly, and forever.

"Well, I love you too!" Booth had replied offhandedly, and a little blearily. But when Brennan just stood there, the love radiating from her beautifully smiling face, the tears in her eyes, he suddenly knew she meant it, and she herself saw the long repressed love he felt for her flood into HIS face. They were suddenly in a tight embrace, the burgers forgotten, and though over twenty people were in that small area of the yard, Booth and Brennan were in a world all their own.

Brennan rolled over in her bed and smiled. My God, she was so happy, She trailed her fingertips lovingly across the smooth skin of Booth's broad back. He moaned , stirred slightly, sighed and opened those amazing brown eyes of his, smiled at her, and said just above a whisper, "That was the best barbecue ever."

Brennan looked thoughtful again. "It was the final ingredient to the formula. That's what made it so good."

"Ingredient? Formula? Good? Are you talking about my barbecue sauce?" Booth asked, confused.

Brennan just beamed at him. God, how she loved this man... 


End file.
